Midnight Nimbus
by Divine Paper Mars
Summary: Can she still be who she was when she has no memory of ever being that person? Maybe. Nishiki gets this strange feeling sometimes, as if she needs to do something, even when she knows a situation has nothing to do with her. She can't help meddling a little. No harm done, ne? Warning: Badass Hatake FemNaruto{Nishiki}.
1. Let It Go

**A/N:**

 **So yeah, the Boruto plotline… no. Fricking alien shinobi? No. Just… no. The way this is set up, Kaguya brought the world to it's knees, and our favorite Asura incarnate was sent back to fix it, but said incarnate won't remember that.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 _"Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go."_

 _-Hermann Hesse_

* * *

" **You'll have to go back**."

"What…?"

" **You won't remember me, or anything, but the strength you have gained will remain. You will have to retrain your new body to handle the power**."

"Why are you telling me this? If I won't even remember…"

" **I don't really know… I suppose, I just wanted to say something, because this is the last time we will see each other. My other self… I will not know you, and you will not know me**."

"I… I don't want to say goodbye."

" **You have to let go, do you understand? There is nothing left here for you. This is all I can give to you. A chance to be reborn, and change all of this death**."

"But I won't know any of this happened. How am I going to change anything? Will I even still be _me_?"

" **You are too stubborn to be anyone else, no matter what skin or name you wear. You will always be you**."

The world had gone mad. Or, maybe it was always mad, and it was just now tearing everything apart.

"But…"

" **Just let go. Let it go** …"

"Okay…"

* * *

" **I knew you were strong. You are unlike any person I have ever met. And I… I am proud to have been your friend**."

The world began to collapse in on itself as time was altered, the future and the present were beginning to erase.

" **Just be yourself, and I know you will do remarkable things… Naruto**."

And then, the present shattered.


	2. Little Ghost, Midnight Hope

**A/N: I've been seeing these stories where Naruto dies and is reborn in the past as a Senju, an Uchiha, and probably other things. But what if Naruto went back, and came back with White Chakra?**

 **Warning: Timetravel/Reborn/Badass Hatake FemNaruto{Nishiki}. This story will also contain character death, blood, gore, descriptive violence, and some swearing.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 _"Our life is made by the death of others."_

 _-Leonardo da Vinci_

* * *

A scream was ripped from Higasa Hatake.

"Push!" Her midwife grunted, kneeling between the woman's spread, trembling legs as she writhed in agony atop her hospital bed. "Hatake-san, you're almost there, I need you to push one more time!"

"I-I can't!" Higasa stuttered, face flushed with stress, feeling all types of fluid running from between her legs as her child stretched her impossibly wide. "I-I… I'm so t-tired…"

The doctor foreseeing the birth tried in vain to stop the woman's profuse bleeding.

They knew it was a risk to allow the woman to give birth in her delicate condition, as she'd been sick with something incurable for many moons, but the stubborn mother was determined to give her husband their beautiful children. She had declared she would not deny her babies life simply because she was unwell.

Her husband was conflicted, but he hadn't wanted their children to be terminated either, so he allowed his wife her stubborn declaration to lead up to this moment.

The birth of their second child. They were having twins. Sakumo was already waiting outside, holding his sleeping son, Kakashi.

Kakashi's birth had ripped her open, and the following of his twin only made the tearing more severe, causing rapid blood flow from the physically weak woman's body.

She'd be lucky if she survived long enough to glimpse her second child, and she knew it.

"Hatake-san, you mustn't succumb!" The midwife huffed, sweat lining her greying brows. "You must stay awake, do you hear me? Fight! Fight to see your baby!"

Tears spilled from the woman's tired, dark eyes, her face was twisted into a pained grimace, and her heart heavy with the weight of the situation.

She wished she could see her husband and their beautiful little boy. She wanted to see their beautiful little girl. She just... she wanted to see them one last time… but she _knew_.

She knew after this, it was the end.

* * *

Her hair glowed with powerful chakra she shouldn't have, a halo of silver atop her little head. She was absolutely enchanting, with eyes so blue they were like shards of the sky.

 _'Now where could that color have come from?'_ Sakumo wondered, staring down at his new baby.

She was pale, like a little ghost, a small beauty mark hovering over the top right corner of her mouth.

The tiny infant's mouth twisted up into a pout, her beautiful and baffling eyes filling with tears. The baby's cheeks swiftly flushed with stress, and she released a loud wail, jolting the man from his musings about her appearance.

The cries chilled him. He could never put words to why the sound of the child wailing put ice in his blood. When his son cried, he hated it because his baby was upset. It was similar here, but something about the sound of his daughter's cry was eerie, as if she was crying from much more than being in a new atmosphere outside of her mother.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that her eyes were wide open, and the bright blue seemed murky as she cried.

 _'No baby cries with their eyes wide open like this.'_ Sakumo thought, unease ruffling his senses as he tried to quell the infant's wails in vain. Quickly her cries woke her brother, and he began to cry as well, expression pinched and eyes squeezed shut.

Sakumo began to panic.

It was midnight, and his children's screams echoed throughout the hospital room's walls.

Sakumo looked to his dead wife, cuddling their babies in each of his arms to his chest, close to his heart.

 _'They are what's left of Higasa.'_ Sakumo told himself, shushing his crying babies. _'They are hope.'_

Hope that Sakumo could go on. To care for his new son and daughter without the caring hand of his wife alongside him.

Born at midnight on September 15, in lands to the far west, was a little girl. Two hours before her was her brother on the very same day.

He had a name, and Higasa had chosen it. She left the honor of naming their second child to him.

His little girl was as white as a ghost, with a halo of silver atop her head that was nearly white in comparison to her brother's metallic tones of silver.

She would soon be named Nishiki Hatake, after her father calmed her into a fitful slumber.

Nishiki.

West Ghost.


	3. Pups

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 _"Nothing is so strong as gentleness and nothing is so gentle as real strength." -St. Francis de Sales._

* * *

The Hatake home was on the far side of Konoha, near, but not too near Shi no Mori. It was understandably not a very populated area.

On a large patch of lush grass sat a white traditional Japanese house with black framework. A stone path lead up to the front porch, a line of sycamore trees sat on either side of the path as well. In the back of the house was a large back yard with towering white gates and a small koi pond with floating lily pads drifting about its calm waters. There were large rocks positioned around the pond so that one could sit on them and watch the fish dance about below.

There were two children playing in the backyard.

Well, that's what they told their father, but really they were training.

They'd stolen two of his kunai when he wasn't looking, and he was currently making them lunch, having sent his ninken Kama, a large black Doberman Pinscher to make sure they weren't up to any dangerous shenanigans.

While Kama had a good eye, was very wise, and loved the little brats, he was also very old and had fallen asleep five minutes after he'd started his "pup watching".

Said pups were four years old, much too little to be playing ninja, but their father had began their training two weeks prior and they were convinced they were strong enough to do other things besides laps, pushups, and all that other annoying stuff their dad insisted was important.

They were wearing identical dark blue t-shirts and shorts with dark sandals. Each one of them held a meticulously sharpened kunai, pretending to slice each other, feinting, and dodging away from swift attacks.

Just as the older of the two (by two hours) made to slice his sister across the chest, she noticed something.

"Nishiki!" Kakashi complained, stopping his attack in the nick of time when he noticed his sister wasn't paying attention.

"Oh! Kashi look, it's a bunny!"

The little boy turned with a roll of his eyes, annoyed at the interruption to catch sight of the small brown creature that had gotten his twin's attention. Sure enough, a little bunny had squeezed its way through the white fence. It was too small to be an adult, which was why it was able to get inside in the first place.

"Aw, it's so cute." Nishiki squealed, blue eyes bright and sparkling. "Let's play with it Kashi. Let's keep it!"

"What?" The little boy huffed, face scrunching up behind his mask. "No way. Dad has dogs Nishiki, you think it'll be a good idea to have that thing in the house?"

"Daddy has summons." Nishiki pointed out, crossing her arms and pouting behind her own mask. "They're never out that long."

"So?"

"Hmph. Fine, I'll play with it by myself. Stupid Kashi."

Kakashi bristled, his little hand tightening around the kunai he still held. Nishiki had dropped her's and was making her way towards the little bunny sniffling at the grass in front of it.

"Not if I scare it off first." He sneered, taking a menacing step towards the small creature. He raised his kunai, preparing to launch it with all his might.

By chance Nishiki glanced back at him, taken aback by his angry tone. Her eyes went wide when she saw what he was preparing to do.

"Kakashi stop it!" She yelled.

"No." He growled, jaw setting stubbornly.

He threw the kunai.

He hadn't known Nishiki would jump in front of it.

Her scream froze Kakashi's blood, and woke Kama from his peaceful slumber.

It also scared the bunny she'd protected away.

* * *

Sakumo dropped the pot of miso he was carrying to the table when he heard his daughter scream.

He leapt over the mess and snatched his White Chakra Saber from the countertop, quickly performing the shunshin and blurring into existence in his backyard.

The sight he was greeted by dilated his pupils and put him into tunnel vision mode.

He barely noticed Kama trailing after him as he rushed to his child's side.

Nishiki was curled up on her side, her arms wrapped around her stomach because she didn't know what to do with her hands. She was trembling and whimpering. Sakumo just knew she was trying not to cry.

She had this thing about shedding tears. She hated to do it, no matter what had happened and if no one would blame her for crying.

Sakumo couldn't see her face. Her back was to him, and Kakashi was kneeling by her waist, his quaking hands smeared with crimson.

Sakumo had barely registered that because there was a kunai sticking out of his daughter's back.

There was a _kunai_ , in his baby's _back_.

Kakashi's hands were probably smeared in blood because he had made to pull it out, but thought better of it.

Sakumo, kneeled at Nishiki's side, and scooped her up gently after assessing the wound. It hadn't hit an artery, but she still needed medical attention.

"Oh my poor baby." He cooed, cradling her in his arms.

She whimpered, her silver lashes and mask soaked with tears.

"D-Daddy…" She croaked.

"Shh, shh, don't speak puppy." He whispered. "It's going to be okay, alright? Daddy's going to get you help. Don't fall asleep okay? You're going to be fine."

Kakashi was watching them with wide dark grey eyes, his skin drained of blood and body stiff with terror.

"Grab onto me." Sakumo ordered him. "I'm going to shunshin."

The boy did so without question, his little blood smeared hands tightening in his father's pants leg.

Sakumo gathered his chakra, and summoned a kage bunshin to check the surrounding area for intruders, and flickered.

* * *

Sakumo sat in the pale, insipid, hospital waiting room while his daughter got her medical attention down the hall.

As he knew, none of her arteries had been hit and she was going to need stitches. Eight of them.

His son sat beside him, staring at the drying blood on his hands almost blankly. He'd been able to stop his shaking, and at any other time Sakumo would have been proud of his restraint, but currently he was battling a wealth of disappointment and fury.

His kage bunshin had dispelled, its memories informing him that no, there were no intruders. And based on what Kama had told his clone, his children had been playing with his kunai while he made lunch. Kakashi had told the doberman that he had been trying to scare away a rabbit and Nishiki had jumped to protect it. He swore he hadn't meant to hurt her.

And Sakumo believed that. There was no doubt in his mind that Kakashi had not wanted to hurt his sister.

The fact of the matter was, that he had.

"Is… Is Nishiki going to be okay?" Kakashi suddenly whispered, his voice so small that anyone else probably wouldn't have heard him.

Sakumo didn't turn to look at him.

He was afraid of what he would do.

 _'He's your son.'_ He reminded himself. _'Just a little boy. It was an accident. Remember he's your little boy, and you love him. He's your baby too.'_

"What were you thinking?" Sakumo finally spoke up, his voice low, contained by a tight leash of control.

Kakashi slid from his seat, his little bloodied hands fisting at his sides.

"I dunno." Kakashi muttered. "We… we just wanted to practice being ninja."

"She's your sister." Sakumo ground out. "You're supposed to _protect_ her. You're supposed to have more control over yourself, and know not to throw a damn kunai when she's so close to you!"

"I didn't mean to!" Kakashi blurted. "I.. I _really_ didn't mean to."

"That, is not going to keep your sister from needing eight stitches." Sakumo pointed out frankly.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Kakashi snarled, tears welling in his eyes.

"No, but you also didn't _think_ either!" Sakumo shot back, looking up.

The stubborn set in his son's jaw made him lose it.

He grabbed Kakashi by one of his shoulders swiftly, yanking him over at the same time that he grasped the waist of his shorts.

No one in the room questioned the man when he pulled his child's bottoms down to reveal his underwear.

He tossed Kakashi over his knee and showed him what happened to little boy's who don't think.

* * *

Kakashi wiped his tears in a subdued manner as he once again sat at his father's side.

It wasn't like he'd never been spanked before. Both he and Nishiki had been disciplined in such a manner. But it was only when they had done something terrible, like now.

Kakashi knew what he did was wrong, even if it hadn't been on purpose. That didn't mean that being spanked was something he wanted to deal with though.

He knew his father didn't like to hit them, but the man believed that "if you spare the rod you spoil the child". So sometimes there was nothing he could do but what he had to.

Kakashi sighed quietly. His bum was still tender and his mask was clinging to his face more than usual because it was soaked with tears.

A little while ago his dad had taken him to wash the blood off his hands. There were still traces under his fingernails and his dad said he'd have to wait until they were home to get it out properly.

"Hatake-san?"

Father and son looked up at the same time, greeted by a plump old nurse with thick spectacles and a clipboard.

She smiled kindly when they both hopped up to meet her.

"You have nothing to worry about, Nishiki-chan will be just fine. The doctor would like to keep her overnight just in case but if you'd like you can see her now."

Sakumo followed the woman and Kakashi trailed closely behind them both as they made their way down the stark white halls.

The littlest Hatake present felt nerves bubbling up inside him. What if Nishiki was angry at him too? What if she hated him? He threw a kunai into her back for Kami's sake.

The nurse was explaining to Sakumo that Nishiki would have a scar, but it would fade with time and heal cleanly if he spread a special ointment (that would be provided) on it every morning and night for the next two weeks.

"She's asleep so use your inside voices okay?" The old nurse said. "I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Kakashi had to consciously keep himself from rolling his eyes because he knew the first statement was geared more towards him. He wasn't an idiot. He wasn't going to go bouncing off of the walls or yelling like some brat when his sister was obviously resting.

It wasn't his nature nor was he in a mood to behave as such.

"Thank you miss." Sakumo said sincerely.

The woman nodded and quietly closed the door behind her.

Kakashi took in the potent smell of antiseptic, scrubbed away blood, and bland fabric softener.

His sister was in a hospital bed, lying on her right side, because her newly cleaned and closed wound was on the left side of the small of her back. She was wearing a puppy patterned hospital gown and the thin white blanket was pulled up to her waist.

She was facing them, and her eyes were half lidded.

"Daddy…?" She mumbled, voice slurred.

"Oh puppy you're awake?" Sakumo said, quickly making his way over to her. "The nurse said you would be asleep."

"'M s'eepy…" She murmured.

Sakumo smoothed her wild bangs back lovingly as he smiled.

"It's okay, you can go to sleep." He assured her. "You can sleep now. You did so well puppy."

"Daddy…" Nishiki said. "'M sorry we were bad. Me an' Kashi took your kunai. An' we were using them when we knew we weren' s'posed to…"

Sakumo chuckled softly, leaning down to press a kiss to her pale forehead.

"You're injured, and I'm glad you realize what you two did was wrong, but you're still in trouble."

He pulled back and grinned when he noticed his daughter's sleepy pout.

"Mhm, yup." Sakumo went on. "No sweets for you, and no playing for two weeks. Your stunt got Kakashi in big trouble, and you have to be punished for worrying the both of us so badly."

Nishiki seemed more alert at this. She shifted a bit.

"Kashi…?"

The little boy stepped from his hiding place behind their father. Her mask was gone, so he could see the little beauty mark at the top right corner of her mouth, the opposite of his, which was at the bottom left corner of his mouth. Her shoulder length hair was more wild than usual, fanned out around her head and falling in her sleepy sky colored eyes.

Kakashi watched his twin's bottom lip tremble and her eyes well with liquid.

"Kakashi…" She croaked. "'M sorry for callin' you stupid."

Kakashi shook his head as he moved closer.

"No… I was stupid, and mean." He admitted. "I'm sorry I threw the kunai at the bunny Nishi."

He moved closer, standing on his tiptoes so that he could see her.

She reached out her hand, and he didn't hesitate to take it. Their fingers laced together.

"It's okay…" Nishiki assured him quietly, tears trickling out of her eyes. "'M sorry for getting you in trouble Kashi."

He just shook his head again.

"No… I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Love you." Nishiki muttered, eyes drooping.

"Love you too." He muttered back, scrubbing the tears in his eyes away with his free hand.

Her grip on him didn't loosen when she fell asleep, and neither did his.

* * *

The next day, when the afternoon sun hung high in the azure sky, Nishiki Hatake was checked out of the hospital by her father.

Said father was cradling her in his arms, and her brother walked beside him, carrying the small bag of the things that were needed to care for Nishiki's wound. Both Hatake had never left the hospital as Nishiki rested, and the kind nurse had allowed them to stay in the little girl's room over night. When they left she had winked at them, and Sakumo had smiled.

He certainly wasn't going to rat her out. After all, she had done Kakashi and himself a great kindness that could've gotten her in big trouble.

"Daddy I can walk!" Nishiki huffed, masked cheeks flushed. Of this Sakumo could tell because there was a dusting of pink over the brim of the dark cloth.

"Yes, I know that." He said. "I can also carry you."

"B-but… I'm not a baby!"

"You're my baby." He told her fondly, and to prove this, he hefted her up a bit to place a loud kiss on her forehead.

"Hey!" Nishiki spluttered.

Kakashi snorted under his breath.

Without looking, Sakumo, reached out, using one arm to carry his daughter so that he could kiss his fingertips and press the very same fingers against his son's forehead.

"You're my baby too, Kashi-pup."

His son bristled, whole face going bright fuchsia.

"Dad!"

Sakumo chuckled.

It was just too easy to ruffle these two's feathers.

* * *

Nishiki lied on the couch, her head in Kakashi's lap, the both of them watching their father as he watched them, sitting on the coffee table.

"So, what did you learn?" Sakumo asked. "What happens when you don't think?"

"You… can hurt the people you love… and you can get hurt too." Nishiki murmured.

"Exactly." Sakumo nodded. "And what else?"

"That we aren't ready to be ninja until we prove that we're responsible." Kakashi spoke up.

"Yes." Their father agreed. "You don't need to be in a rush to become shinobi. Enjoy being children while you can. When it is time for you to join the ranks, you will. Understand?"

"Hai." They nodded.

Nishiki watched her father sigh and run a tired hand through his hair, loosening the ponytail he had it in.

She bit the inside of her cheek guiltily. She knew she had made her father and brother sick with worry, but honestly she hadn't even thought about rushing to protect the rabbit. Even now, it didn't seem silly to try and save a living thing, but that didn't mean she didn't feel bad about worrying the ones she loved.

"Now, both of you please do me a favor and never let something like this happen again."

"Hai!" They promised.

* * *

Sakumo knew both of his children were already budding shinobi, but he wanted them to stay babies for as long as possible. He wanted them to know happiness, and be innocent and ignorant of bloodshed.

But already he could see that they would never _not_ be shinobi.

Nishiki had a remarkable will to protect others. And a vast sense of empathy that she didn't quite understand yet. He knew her heart would always be her strength.

He always knew this, but it only really hit him as he watched her in the wee hours of the morning, as she stood on the step stool beside her brother's as he washed his hands, her own little hands also under the warm spray, little fingers helping Kakashi remove the dried flecks of blood from beneath his fingernails.

Her brother, he would be splendid. Kakashi would be a force to be reckoned with, he was already so strong, and intuitive.

"You don't have to help me," His son told his twin. "You should sleep."

"I'll sleep when we're done Kashi." Nishiki assured him softly.

"Alright, but right after." Kakashi said. "You look sleepy, so don't try to wait for me to fall asleep first."

"Okay Kashi."

Even as she took care of him, he took care of her.

Sakumo's heart bled unspeakable love. He knew they would both make him proud.

But for now, he would smother them in hugs and kisses when he could get away with it, and he would protect them from the truth for as long as the bleak world would allow him to.

"Hey you two," He called out, startling them, (if the splash of water as they flinched was any indication). "What are you doing? Get those tushies in bed."

"Yes dad."

"'Kay!"

Sakumo smiled.

Yes, for now, things were going to be fine. He had a while yet before he had to let them grow up.


	4. New Transfers

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 _"It's not that you don't know how to deal with people. It's that nobody ever bothered to deal with you."_

 _-Atsushi Ōkubo_

* * *

"Aren't you excited? I'm super excited!"

" _Really?_ I couldn't tell, what with your impersonation of a bunny hopped up on caffeine and happy pills."

"Kakashi, why do you always gotta rain on people's parades?"

"'Cause it's fun to be negative."

"You're the worst bro."

"You love me."

Nishiki grinned and shoved her twin's shoulder playfully. He smirked in return.

The two kids were five, and about to enter their first year of the Academy. Since the Academy was year round, every August and September it allowed potential shinobi in as students when the older classes either dropped out or became Genin. The Hatake twins had turned five on September fifteenth, and five days later they found themselves being enrolled with their age mates.

They were a little late, but there was no harm done. Their father knew they were up there with the best of the people their age. Sakumo wasn't being arrogant either just because they were his pups. It'd only been a year and some odd days since they'd begun shinobi training, but that time had done wonders for them.

Kakashi excelled in everything he was taught, and his sister was no slouch either. She picked up lessons with an equal amount of tenacity. Sakumo had a couple of geniuses on his hands. Though, they both showed it in their own eccentric way.

"Daddy what's taking so long?" Nishiki whined, hopping from foot to foot in anticipation at their front door. "Let's goooooo! By the time we leave I'll be as old as you!"

Kakashi snorted underneath his breath.

"Drama queen." Her brother huffed.

"You love me." Nishiki smirked.

Kakashi tried not to grin.

"You two are a couple of brats." Sakumo complained.

" _Finally!_ " Nishiki exclaimed.

Sakumo chuckled and ruffled the top of her wild shining hair.

"Alright alright," He placated. "Come along my pups. We don't want you to be late."

Nishiki cheered and scrambled to pull on her light green shinobi sandals, (the only light colored ones her dad would let her get because he downright refused to buy her bright orange shoes). The blued eyed girl was clothed in a black t-shirt and mask under a sleeveless light green hoodie, and black capris.

Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck, falling to her mid-back. Her brother wore a gray long sleeve shirt over a deep blue mask, a green scarf with dark green shuriken designs on it, and baggy gray pants with standard blue sandals. His hair was as wild and as shaggy as it ever was.

Sakumo was positive his son's hair hadn't touched a comb that morning.

Shaking his head, Sakumo helped his daughter into her obnoxious orange backpack, the only thing he agreed to buy for her in such a color.

He looked up, noticing his son had already put on his own backpack, which was a muted blue color.

"Okay, let's get going you two." Sakumo said, opening the door, smiling when Nishiki shot out into the morning air like a prisoner who had been denied of light for years, her twin following at a more sedate pace.

Sakumo closed and locked the door behind him, jogging to catch up to his kids, who were already making their way away from the lawn and onto the dirt road that would lead them into town.

"Kakashi, don't let your sister get ahead." Sakumo called.

His son sighed and reached forward, snagging his sister's right hand with his own. Nishiki pouted beneath her mask as she was forced to move at a normal pace, but didn't complain and walked beside her brother hand in hand.

Sakumo caught up and trailed behind them with a watchful eye.

"Did you guys remember to put your lunches in your backpacks?"

"Hai." They answered.

"And you've got everything you need right? Pencils, paper, crayons, the works?"

"Hai."

"And you remember not to take off your masks right? I know you're getting bigger but your noses are still hypersensitive so you need to be careful about being bare faced. All the new unfamiliar scents might make you sick."

"Dad," Kakashi drawled. "Stop worrying, everything's going to be fine."

Sakumo smiled sheepishly, when his son gave him a droll eyed look over his shoulder.

"I know, I know." Sakumo returned fondly. "I just worry for you guys. It's your first day of school and I just want you to have a nice day without any problems."

"Daddy you're more nervous about this than we are." Nishiki giggled, looking back, her jewel eyes sparkling as they crinkled at the corners in amusement.

"I can't help it," Sakumo admitted. "My puppies are growing up. I could just cry."

"Aww, don't worry we're still your puppies." Nishiki assured him. "We're just gonna get more awesome and stuff."

The small family made it through a patch of grass and trees and finally started making their way towards civilization, the forest of death off to their right, as ominous as ever even though the sun was up and it was seven in the morning.

"Oh I know puppy," Sakumo said fondly. "Thank you for assuring me though."

"Awesome and stuff?" Kakashi echoed. "What the heck Nishiki? That sounds stupid."

"Don't be such a stormcloud Kashi," His twin huffed, squeezing his hand slightly. "Why can't you be excited? We're gonna make friends and get to play with other kids and stuff!"

"We're not there to play, or make friends." Kakashi deadpanned. "Were going there to learn how to be shinobi Nishiki."

"I know that!" She shot back, cheeks puffing cutely. "That doesn't mean we can't have fun too though…"

"I guess." Her twin replied.

Sakumo winced slightly.

He would admit that he hadn't let his kids interact that much with people their age. Sure, he took them to parks so that they could play, but once they started shinobi training he stopped with that, and there hadn't been much room for them to form bonds. He knew he'd made a mistake with that, but he was sure that they would make friends.

Kakashi was a little closed off, and sarcastic, but he was sweet at his core. Nishiki was the more outgoing of them, and was more likely to go off and talk to people, but she wasn't going to leave her brother out, which would sort of force Kakashi to interact with others.

 _'It'll be fine,'_ He told himself. _'Stop worrying. You have two beautiful kids and they will do great.'_

Sakumo nodded to himself.

He knew they would be great. He knew it would be fine. It had to be.

Sakumo finally made his way beside Kakashi to take his son's hand, despite the way it made the boy bristle, (because he wanted to prove that he was old enough to walk down the street by himself).

"Don't worry I'll let go before any of your future friends see you holding your Papa's hand Kashi-pup." Sakumo promised. "Don't want anyone thinking you're uncool, ne?"

Kakashi blushed as his sister snickered, grumbling under his breath as his father smiled.

Sakumo maneuvered them around the awakening bustle of Konoha's market district, making his way swiftly yet carefully through the vendors and towards the Ninja Academy.

 _'Today my babies start the process of growing up.'_

They would make him proud.

* * *

Nishiki was excited.

She was on her way to the Academy for her first day of school. Sure she was a little annoyed with her brother because he was mean to the boy who had failed to get into the Academy a few minutes before, but nothing could really put a damper on her mood.

Besides, when she told the green wearing boy that she believed he would make it into the Academy if he kept trying, he gave her the brightest grin she had ever seen, and his dad had given her a thumbs up and a smile to match his son's.

She didn't know what those guys meant about her flames burning brighter than one thousands suns, but they seemed like they were really nice people and she hoped to see the boy in her class soon.

Her dad had let go of Kakashi's hand to spare him the embarrassment of being caught holding hands with his Papa. Nishiki also let go of his hand, since the Academy was in sight, and even if she'd never admit it, she wanted to be a little cool too.

There were so many kids outside, some her age saying goodbye to their parents before scurrying into the two story building, and others older, arriving by themselves and hanging out with their friends.

Suddenly Nishiki's bubbling excitement became a heavy uncertain feeling that sat like a stone in her gut.

 _'It's… it's so many people.'_

"Nishiki, what's wrong puppy?"

The blue eyed girl looked up from where she'd paused on the dirt path, noting that her dad and brother had walked a few paces ahead of her before noticing that she'd stopped.

Nishiki shoved her hands into her pockets to keep from wringing them.

"I…" The little Hatake swallowed. "I dunno… it's just, look… look at all those people. A lot of them already have friends and stuff."

Her father's face softened.

"Oh I see," He murmured, walking closer so that he could kneel in front of her. "Are you worried that you won't make friends because most of the kids have made friends with each other already?"

Nishiki nodded, staring down at her feet in shame.

"Oh sweetie that's okay." Her dad assured her, placing his warm hand atop her head in comfort. "I'm sure you'll make friends. Maybe not right away, but you're wonderful. They'd be crazy not to want to be around you."

Nishiki giggled, her cheeks warming as she scuffed her shoe on the ground.

"You're supposed to say stuff like that, 'cause you're my dad."

"Maybe," Sakumo allowed. "But that doesn't mean it's not true."

The stone inside of Nishiki's gut lightened slightly. Yeah, she was still nervous about meeting new people, and worried that she wouldn't make any friends, but she had an awesome dad that would make it better when he came to get her.

Nishiki looked up, eyes meeting her brother's dark gray ones as he watched a little ways off.

 _'And I've got an awesome brother too.'_ She reminded herself. _'When Daddy isn't there, Kakashi always will be.'_

Nishiki grinned.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Anything I can do baby." He promised, ruffling her hair and standing up.

Nishiki shot past him and launched herself at her brother, ignoring his grumbling about how clingy she was.

No, he hadn't ruffled her hair or said anything to make her feel better, but Nishiki knew that look he'd been giving her. The one that said "I'm here".

"Love you Kashi."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, pushing her away halfheartedly.

Reluctantly she let her twin go, and they both followed their dad as he made his way to the entrance of the Academy.

Nishiki half listened to her dad as he explained where certain parts of the Academy were as he led her and her twin to their classroom.

"Your Academy teacher is Naori Uchiha." Sakumo explained as he stood outside of a harmless door with a colorful sign reading in kanji the same name of the woman whose name he had just uttered. "She is a very kind woman and ask her if you have any questions."

"Okay!" Nishiki chirped.

"Remember to raise your hand before speaking to your sensei, and make sure only to speak if she prompts you to." Her dad went on. "Be on your best behavior and remember to do your very best at every task you're given. Even if you think it's boring or pointless."

Nishiki sheepishly rubbed the back of her head when her dad said "boring" and Kakashi's eyes slid away guiltily when the word "pointless" came into play.

"Whatever you say Dad." Kakashi said.

Sakumo rolled his eyes fondly at his children's antics and stooped down a bit to drop a kiss on both of their foreheads before straightening and knocking on the door twice.

"Come in!" A voice called sweetly from behind the door.

"Class is about to start so it's the perfect time for you two to be introduced to your peers." Sakumo explained, twisting the knob.

"I'm getting a little nervous again." Nishiki whispered.

"Don't, I'm not." Kakashi said.

"I love you two." Sakumo chuckled. "Be good, for my sake, please. And take care of each other."

"Love you too Daddy." Nishiki smiled. "And we will."

"Love you Dad." Kakashi mumbled.

Their dad gave them one last smile before pushing the door open and shooing them in.

"Have a nice day." He murmured.

"See you later Daddy." Nishiki waved happily, walking in.

"Later Dad." Kakashi bid him, following behind her.

The door clicked shut behind them.

Nishiki walked further into the room, making her way towards the desk that was across from the door, centered before a chalkboard. A tall, pretty, pale woman with slight wrinkles around her kind dark eyes and mouth from years of smiling stood by the desk. She had wavy purple hair with streaks of gray running through it, and was garbed in a long black dress with billowing sleeves. A hitai-ate was tied around her forehead.

The classroom was set up with several rectangular desks that went up like stair steps towards the back of the room. The wall behind the desks were lined with windows, and a stone staircase bisected the aisles of desks so that people could make their way up to said seats.

The classroom was full of curious eyes boring into Nishiki and her twin.

She felt a little self conscious, but then Kakashi stepped to stand by her side, and she felt a bit more confident.

The walls of the classroom were lined with colorful pieces of art made by previous students of the class, and the overall atmosphere was comforting for Nishiki.

"Why hello there." The pretty woman greeted. "You two must be my new students. Welcome to the class."

"Mm." Kakashi nodded in thanks.

"Thank you." Nishiki murmured, a little shy at the attention.

"Well, come in. Don't be shy," The woman said, gesturing for them to come closer. "My name is Naori Uchiha. You may call me Naori-sensei."

The twins shuffled closer, and the chattering of the kids in the room got a little louder.

"Class," Naori called, clapping her hands for quiet, smiling when silence was granted. "These are our two transfer students. Be sure to be welcoming and helpful so that they can get all caught up, okay?"

"Hai, Naori-sensei." The class chorused.

"Come now you two, introduce yourself to your classmates." Naori said.

Nishiki turned to face the class, her hands stuffed in her pockets so that she wouldn't fiddle with them. Her brother stood at her right, his hands stuffed in his pockets as well, but he stared forward solemnly, giving off a cool air.

Kakashi obviously was not going to say much of anything, as it wasn't his style, and he really couldn't have cared less if the kids knew his name, because the way he saw it, he was there to become a ninja, not to make friends.

"Heyo!" Nishiki chirped, pulling her right hand out of her pocket so that she could clamp a hand onto her brother's shoulder and pull him a little closer. "I'm Nishiki Hatake, and this is my twin brother Kakashi. We're really excited to be here, and hope that we can be friends."

There, she'd done it, and it was smooth as heck.

 _'That wasn't so bad…'_ She thought, relieved that the hard part was over.

"Oh precious," Naori cooed. "Alright, now that we've done that I'll find you two some seats and we can get started. You're not so late into the year that you won't pick up what's happening."

Nishiki released Kakashi's shoulder as her new sensei began looking around for seats.

"Ah ha!" The woman exclaimed. "Two seats near the back. Right in between Asuma and Obito."

Nishiki looked at Kakashi, her eyes sparkling.

Her twin rolled his eyes faintly. He could tell she was excited to get closer to their new tablemates.

"Asuma, Obito, raise your hands you two."

A lazy looking boy with tan skin and chocolate eyes raised his hand. His hair was spiky, and an inky blue color. His seat was three seats away from the wall. Another boy, with pale skin, and bulky goggles raised his hand, his hair wild and midnight black. His seat was right next to the wall, and there were two empty spaces between him and the tan boy.

"I'm Asuma." The tan boy called.

"I'm Obito." The pale boy by the wall muttered.

"Okay you two, up to your seats. Class is about to start." Naori-sensei told them.

"Hai sensei." Nishiki smiled.

She practically skipped up the stairs to her seat, her brother shambling behind her, ignoring the curious chatters and whispers that followed them up.

"She seems nice…"

"Her hair is pretty."

"Her brother didn't talk…"

"So? He's cool!"

Nishiki blushed, glancing back at her brother, trying not to pout when she noticed he couldn't care less what was happening at that moment.

 _'Spoilsport.'_

The five year old squeezed through the aisle, trying not to bump the people sitting there. She made it past Asuma, waving at him and receiving a lazy grin and nod of acknowledgement from the boy in response. She took the seat right next to Obito while her brother took the one next to Asuma. Kakashi nodded at the boy next to him, to which Asuma returned.

Naori-sensei instructed her students to take out their notebooks so that they could start the warm up. It was simply to write the kanji for their own names ten times and then to wait five minutes for everyone to finish. Soon the classroom lulled into a peaceful sort of quiet, with the occasional comment passed between students that sat next to their friends. Naori-sensei didn't seemed to mind the talking as long as the children were also working as they did so.

Nishiki finished quickly, just like her brother, as their father had already hammered into them the characters that made up both their given and surname. Heck, they could even write out each other's names. Kakashi's hand writing was a little neater than hers, but both were equally correct.

Unable to help herself, Nishiki turned to the black haired boy sitting at her left.

"Hi." She said quietly.

Her eyebrows rose in question when he flinched, the jerky movement ruining the odd stick like character at the end of his name.

"Sorry!" Nishiki said, grinning sheepishly when the boy erased the mistake quickly and looked up at her, the color of his eyes hidden by the orange lenses of his goggles.

The little Hatake could at least tell that his eyes were dark though, probably similar to her dad's.

"I-it's fine…" The boy muttered, quickly looking away from her to study his paper.

Nishiki peeked at said parchment, noticing his handwriting was as bad as hers, but just as legible. She grinned.

"Obito Uchiha?" She tried, not noticing how he looked up swiftly in surprise as she read his kanji.

Nishiki finally tore her eyes away from the paper, making eye contact.

"Hey I know that name," She mused, reaching up to tap her chin like her dad sometimes did when he couldn't quite recall something he'd misplaced. "Uchiha. Oh! Isn't that the family of all those gloomy people that breathe fire?"

Obito stiffened, his eyes growing wide behind his glasses before his shoulders hunched as if he was trying to hide between them.

"Hey Obito, can you breathe fire?" Nishiki wondered, eyes getting big with wonder.

The goggled boy's cheeks flushed, and his face became distinctly embarrassed.

"N-no." He stuttered. "I can't do that yet…"

He looked away again, eyes sweeping low in obvious shame.

Nishiki's mouth twisted down beneath her mask, her eyes softening.

"Hey that's okay." She assured. "I bet you're still cool anyways right?"

Obito just shook his head, not looking back at her. Nishiki's stomach twisted in guilt, noticing that Obito seemed quite dreary after talking to her.

 _'Oh look what I did!'_ She exclaimed.

How could she fix it? She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. She was just trying to be friendly. She didn't even know what she had said to make him that blue.

The five year old looked to her right, at her twin. She noticed that he had began busying himself with organizing his pencil box.

"Kashi what do I do?" She whispered, knowing he'd hear her, and that he had been keeping half an ear on her as she tried to talk to their peer.

Kakashi's eyes slid over to look at her, the drooping of his lids clearly communicating that he was exasperated with her.

"Just say you're sorry." He muttered back.

"But I don't even know what I did!" She hissed.

"Me neither, but it doesn't matter." He dismissed. "You want to get along with him don't you?"

Nishiki nodded enthusiastically. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Then tell him you're sorry." He reiterated. "Kami knows you're stupidly guilty about it anyways."

Nishiki bristled, but didn't rise to the bait. She turned back to Obito, who had seemed to try and merge with the wall he sat next to while she was immersed in her little talk with her twin. The guilt weighed heavier at the sight.

 _'Oh man he hates me!'_ She thought, horrified. _'I haven't even been here for a day and already somebody hates me.'_

She opened her mouth to apologize, but the opportunity was soon squashed when Naori-sensei clapped her hands for silence.

"Okay class, that's the end of the warm up. Let's begin okay? Class is now in session."

Nishiki withered in her seat.

 _'Later.'_ She promised herself. _'I'll tell him sorry later.'_

* * *

Much to Nishiki's disappointment, Obito had softly refused to talk to her again during class, telling her things like "I'm busy" and "Sensei is talking".

Needless to say, Nishiki was pouting pretty impressively by the time lunch came around.

When Kakashi got up to leave after their seating row emptied out save for them, Nishiki waved him off, silently promising to catch up after she gestured with her thumb over her shoulder at Obito.

Her twin nodded in understanding, grabbing his bento and leaving the class. Naori-sensei had left as well, but the door to the classroom was left open.

Nishiki looked at Obito, surprised to find him pulling out his lunch and setting it up at his desk. He seemed to be in his own little world, not even noticing that she hadn't left with everyone else, set in his routine.

"Obito, you're not gonna eat with your friends?" She blurted, wanting to smack herself when the boy flinched like a frightened rabbit.

The Uchiha's neck snapped to face her, his eyes widening again.

"N-Nishiki, what're you still doin' here?"

The Hatake recoiled slightly, feeling a little out of place, as if she was intruding upon him and his comfort.

"I-I just… I wanted to say sorry," She admitted after a moment, fiddling with her fingers as she ducked her head. "I guess I said somethin' that bothered you before and I felt bad. I didn't mean to. Honest."

Obito studied her for a long moment, his mouth slightly agape in his surprise. His gaze made her fiddle a little more obviously, and when he noticed he looked away again, shrugging.

"No… it's fine." He murmured, opening his bento, revealing the assortment of tempera and onigiri within. "I guess you weren' trying to be mean, were you?"

He muttered the last part more to himself, and didn't seem to realize that he had said it.

"Mean?" Nishiki echoed. "Why would you think I was being mean?"

Obito did that thing again where he seemed to try and hide between his shoulders. Nishiki's brows were furrowed, because she really didn't understand what she possibly could have said to make him think that she was being mean.

"Nothing." He assured her, lifting an onigiri and biting into it. "It's nothing."

"No, c'mon tell me." Nishiki goaded. "I wanna know. _Please?_ "

If she didn't know what she did how could she fix it? Nishiki knew she was being a little annoying, but she really didn't want Obito to hate her. They sat right next to each other for Kami's sake. She doubted sitting next to someone who hated her would be any fun.

Obito sighed, his defensive posture sagging. Nishiki knew he was going to tell, but he wouldn't look at her as he did.

"It's 'cause you said I was an Uchiha." Obito finally admitted, his voice hesitant and small. "I thought you were making fun of me because I'm not like the people in my clan."

"How come?" Nishiki asked, not unkindly.

Obito shrugged again.

"I dunno." He huffed, putting his rice ball down. "I'm just _different._ My Grandma says there's nothing wrong with that, but there _has_ to be. If there wasn't, how come our clan looks at me with that nasty look in their eyes?"

Nishiki was speechless, studying him after his little rant. Obito noticed her silence, and seemed to realize that he had revealed more than what she was asking for and probably more than she ever expected. His face and ears burned in his embarrassment, and Nishiki could read shame in his posture as well. He had told her that even his own clan didn't think well of him, and seemed to think that this would make her behave in some way.

Well, Nishiki had no idea what he was expecting, but she certainly wasn't going to behave towards him in a negative fashion. He hadn't done anything to her. And he seemed nice enough, if a little shy and jittery.

"Well, I dunno why your clan would give you a bad look for being different." She finally said, smiling the same way that her dad did with her eyes so that Obito could tell. "But I wasn't lying when I said I thought you were cool even if ya can't breathe fire. And I'm really _really_ sorry for making you sad earlier. I just wanted to be nice 'cause I want to be your friend."

"Y-you what?" He choked, alarming the girl when his eyes welled with tears.

"I-I… oh man what did I say now?" Nishiki panicked, flailing a little helplessly as if she wanted to pat him or hug him and then decided not to.

Obito sniffled, lifting an arm to scrub at his nose.

"You wanna be my friend?" He sobbed, pushing his goggles up so that he could wipe away his tears.

"Uh, yeah." Nishiki said, uncertain, ducking her head to meet his eyes. "Can we? I mean, if being my friend makes you cry you don't gotta."

She was trying to reassure him, and though it sucked that the thought of being her friend made someone so upset that they'd cry, Nishiki would try to understand and leave him alone if she made him that sad.

"NO!" Obito exclaimed, shocking her. "T-that's not what I meant!"

"Well what did you!?" She sputtered, at a loss.

"I just… no one's ever wanted to be my friend before." The Uchiha admitted, slumping in his chair as more tears spilled down his face. "Rin-chan is nice, but she's nice to _everyone_. And her friends don't like it when I'm around, so they're mean and tell me to leave. Everybody else ignores me or makes fun of me for being a lame Uchiha and a crybaby."

Nishiki had no idea who "Rin-chan" was and didn't care much for her already, for if she let her friends treat Obito like that she couldn't be all that great. The Hatake would wait until she actually met the girl before judging her, but the little girl couldn't say she was very impressed at that point.

"Hey," Nishiki cooed, reaching out and patting the boy's trembling shoulder. "It's okay. I don't care if you're not like other Uchiha and stuff. I do wanna be your friend, I promise. And I won't ever be mean to you for being different."

Obito looked up, sniveling, his goggles sitting on his forehead still and showing the Hatake that his eyes were colored like dark obsidian.

"Y-you mean that?" Obito asked quietly, staring with teary hopeful eyes that played with Nishiki's sensitive heartstrings.

"I wouldn't joke about that." She swore. And she _wouldn't._ Nishiki was absolutely serious.

Obito seemed to notice this, and his face crumpled as he cried harder. His shoulders shook with the force of his sobs as he tried to choke them back. Nishiki knew the tears weren't because of sadness. She wasn't sure how she could tell, she just could.

The five year old patted his shoulder again comfortingly, silently conveying "there there".

"Y-you know, the other kids are gonna be mean to you too if we're friends." Obito whimpered, hiding his eyes as he slowly calmed down.

"I don't care." Nishiki declared. "They wouldn't be good friends anyway if they'd be mean for something like that. And who says I wanna be friends with people that are mean just to be mean?"

Obito finally seemed to regain control of himself, only uttering a small sniffle here and there.

"My Grandma said something like that once." He said, looking up. "She said I shouldn't want to be friends with people who are shallow like that. She said shallow means they're very simple in the head and no real fun."

Nishiki grinned.

"Your Grandma sounds like a smart lady, just like my Dad."

Obito offered her a shy smile in return. After a moment, he looked back at his bento.

"You know, I dunno how to be a friend." He admitted softly. "I never had one before. I don't know if I would be a good friend."

"That's okay." Nishiki waved away. "I never had any friends either. Just my brother, and that's kinda cheating. So you can be my first friend, and I'll be yours. We can learn to be good friends."

Obito looked at her again, eyes wide, and just a little glassy from the previous waterworks.

" _Really?_ " He gasped. "You never had friends before?"

"Nope!" Nishiki chirped, grinning before cheekily adding, "I know it's a surprise 'cause I'm super awesome, but I guess people couldn't take it. Can you take my awesomeness Obito?"

Obito startled out a bark of laughter, eyeing her because he couldn't believe how she could say something that arrogant and not come off as anything but silly.

Nishiki preened under his amusement, patting herself on the back for a job well done. A smile looked way better on the little boy than tears did.

"Yeah," Obito answered, unable to help the following chuckle. "Yeah I can take it."

"Cool!" Nishiki cheered, enthusiastically turning to rummage in her bag for her own lunch. "Let's start with lunch, ne? I'm starved!"

"What about your brother?" Obito asked, still seemingly amused.

"Ah he'll be fine." Nishiki said, pulling open her bento. "He's a little gloomy, so he doesn't mind sitting by himself. He wouldn't want me to drag him back in here to eat with us so I'll just leave 'em alone for now."

"Is that okay?" Obito murmured, wide eyed. "I thought twins did everything together."

"Well, we're really close an' stuff, but Kakashi is Kakashi, and you just gotta let him be Kakashi sometimes, y'know?"

Obito was grinning again as he shook his head slightly.

"No I don't know, but I guess I kinda get it."

"Okay awesome." Nishiki said, before smirking. "Now, I'll trade you a rice ball for these baby tomatoes."

"What?" Obito squawked, face twisting in disgust. "No way!"

"Aw man." Nishiki pouted, despite her inner giddiness. "Foiled."

"Hey," Obito offered, lifting one of his onigiri and moving to hand it to her. "I'll give you a rice ball if you share some of your dango."

"Deal!"

And so, the two children sat in the classroom, and enjoyed their lunches with their very first friend.

 _'I guess I didn't have to be worried after all.'_ Nishiki thought. _'I'm glad I came to school.'_

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading as well as your lovely reviews! Until next time, adieu~**


End file.
